


This Cunning Plan

by noxie



Series: This Cunning Plan [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxie/pseuds/noxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has a simple but clever plan to seduce Spock. It works - sort of.</p>
<p>This fic can stand alone, but there is a sequel called "I'll Meet You There" if you're interested. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Cunning Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant for the [](http://contrelamontre.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://contrelamontre.dreamwidth.org/)**contrelamontre** "bad sex" challenge, but it took me way too long to finish it, and it turned out to be (mostly) good sex after all. Fail! Blame it on me not having written fan fic in what feels like forever, and this being a new fandom.

Fan Fic: "This Cunning Plan" (Star Trek: Reboot, K/S, NC-17)

**Title:** This Cunning Plan  
**Author:** [](http://noxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://noxie.dreamwidth.org/)**noxie**  
**Fandom:** Star Trek: Reboot  
**Rating:** NC-17, adult content and some harsh language  
**Keywords:** Kirk/Spock, PWP(-ish), first time  
**Summary:** Kirk has a simple but clever plan to seduce Spock. It works - sort of.  
**Word Count:** ~2,300  
**Disclaimer:** The characters used herein aren't mine. This is non-profit fan fiction. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Originally meant for the [](http://contrelamontre.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://contrelamontre.dreamwidth.org/)**contrelamontre** "bad sex" challenge, but it took me way too long to finish it, and it turned out to be (mostly) good sex after all. Fail! Blame it on me not having written fan fic in what feels like forever, and this being a new fandom.  
Many thanks to the lovely [](http://soulstar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**soulstar**](http://soulstar.dreamwidth.org/) for beta'ing. ♥ I would also like to thank ZQ for being awesomely hot and bringing my muses back. ;)

Jim Kirk does not get embarrassed, as a rule. Even when he probably should. In fact, the last time he remembers being embarrassed was the night his mom walked in on him masturbating to Orion Girls Oil Wrestling on TV – a memory that will never cease to make him wince, thank you very much. But that was a decade ago. Now, of course, he's leaning against Spock, naked, still panting heavily, with the Vulcan looking at him – no, _studying_ him – his hand still wrapped around Jim's cock. His limp cock, that is. And the fact that he just came at one touch, at one careful stroke of his shaft is just _not_ something he wants to talk about. Ever. So naturally, Spock does.

"Interesting. The male of your species is even more excitable than I had anticipated."

He has a thing for Spock's quietly controlled voice. It sounds gentle even when they're arguing – and Jim loves the arguing -, the soft timbre now giving away a trace of surprise. And guessing from the slightly elevated eyebrow, sophisticated amusement, too.

"Not true…" Jim protests weakly, trying to defend his honour, but currently unable to voice anything more coherent than that. He's wrapped up in how strange and intoxicating Spock's skin smells against his nose. Like rock and desert sands, and a whisper of eternity.

"All evidence points to the contrary." Oh yes, Spock is definitely smirking inwardly, no one can convince him otherwise. And Jim is blushing like a schoolboy.

"Yeah", he sighs against the other's shoulder, still in need of those strong arms supporting him. "But that's all _your_ fault."

"Most illogical", Spock mutters, and Jim thinks it is safe to say that his clever plan to seduce his first officer did not _quite_ go accordingly.

  
* * *

_Two minutes earlier._

He's done his research, of course, because if you're going to lure your first officer to your quarters under some pretence in order to seduce him, you'd better get it right.  
He's had months to prepare, months since he's known that this is something he needs to do or he'll probably die of this uncharacteristic yearning. The one that flares up every time Spock happens to invade his personal space, like when he is leaning in to point out something on a chart. Not knowing, of course, what this does to his captain. Because he's Spock. And because subtlety is not something that works on Vulcans. At all. After weeks of increasingly less subtle flirting, he's painfully come to realize that. So at last, Jim has decided that desperate times require desperate measures. It still took him a week to work up the nerve to go through with this. But here he is. It's the moment of truth, and his heart is beating like he's about to attempt the Kobayashi Maru for the first time.

He knows that Vulcans like to kiss with their hands. He is fully aware of the touch telepathy. Which is kinda the point. He's not only prepared for Spock being able to feel what he's feeling the moment their skin connects, he's counting on it. What he is _not_ prepared for is Spock's reaction when he carefully lifts the Vulcan's hand and presses his palm against his.

"Captain, what are you…" Spock's dark eyes widen slightly, and Jim can tell the moment he's starting to _read him_ by the soft, undeniably startled "Oh" that finishes the sentence.

Spock's eyelids flutter closed, his lips part slightly, and it's easily the most amazing, most sensual thing Jim has ever seen. He swallows, his skin tingling all over, so turned on by this sight, by the beauty of it. Which is insane, since all they are doing is pressing their hands together for Christ's sake. But then Spock looks directly into his eyes, and there's no mistake that he knows, feels _everything_. Jim actually expects him to pull back any second now, to stiffly straighten his shirt and cite fraternization regulations for senior officers. But he doesn't.  
Spock's expression never changes, and yet the subtle change in him is undeniable. _Something_ seems to soften his features, and it takes Jim a second to realize that the deepening green tinge of his skin is a blush. His heart flutters strangely at that, and he can feel himself smiling, probably grinning even, like some lovesick idiot.

"Spock…" he blurts out, doesn't even know what exactly it was he wanted to say, but the name just had to leave his mouth or he might have exploded from the sudden flood of emotion coursing through his veins.

"Yes, Jim?"

He'll be damned, but how does Spock's voice sound this sexy, curling around him like a living and breathing thing? And the brown eyes so intently focused on his face are no longer blank and serene. They're anything but.

"Never mind", he whispers, his voice cracking curiously, because oh god, now Spock tentatively starts to stroke his palm with his thumb – warm, so warm - and Jim can't hold back a surprised moan.  
He had no idea his palms were erogenous zones. But fuck, Spock's thumb is drawing little circles now, the intensity increasing, and it's doing things to him he can't even describe. God, and fuck, and he's on fire, his skin ablaze, flooded with pleasure and passion.  
Jim lifts his other hand and carefully cups Spock's face, guiding him close enough to kiss. He pauses, panting softly, and looks into the other's eyes before leaning in. Their lips brush against each other for a second only, but it's pure ecstasy shooting through him like a shockwave. He needs a moment, leans his forehead against the other's, and bites his lip when Spock's breath washes over his face, hot and gentle.  
Jim kisses him again, longer this time, sucking on that soft, full lip, feeling the heat radiating from the Vulcan, aware of how sensitive Spock's skin is to every little touch. And it's almost too much, almost unbearable, this slow, tender, careful kiss. It's ridiculously chaste, and at the same time feels obscene in its burning intensity. Spock's free hand travels up Jim's side, sliding under his shirt, and Jim breathes out an overwhelmed "Fuck…"

"Jim?" Spock sounds almost worried at this strong reaction, and Jim can't help but chuckle against his lips.

"Did I ever mention that I like the way you say my name?"

"You did not. I was not aware of saying it in a particularly _likeable_ manner." Spock is undeniably amused, and his lips are just barely touching Jim's as he speaks.

"Liar", Jim whispers with a grin.

"Must I remind you that Vulcans do not…"

"…Lie? The _older you_ had no problem with that", he teases him, running his thumb over Spock's palm. "So it's only logical that you wouldn't either."

This causes his first officer to let out what is most definitely a moan, a fucking Vulcan _moan_ close to Jim's ear, but he wouldn't be Spock if he didn't still have the composure to checkmate him with one last move.  
"Jim." That's all he says, and goddamn it, Jim is _hard_. Because Spock lets the name roll off his tongue like he's saying it for the very first time, like he _loves_ saying it, and then Jim absolutely _has_ to kiss him again or he'll possibly die, and this time it's anything but chaste.

Spock allows him to slide his tongue in, meets it, welcomes it, – god, hot all over – and Jim can't help it now, can't stop it now, presses his body up against the other's. Needy. So incredibly needy, and Spock _feels_ it, knows it, and responds. And yet Jim knows that the Vulcan is still miles from letting go, that he's probably analyzing every little sound of desire that escapes his captain's lips.

"Stop thinking", he whispers into the delicate pointed ear, and while he's there, he flicks his tongue against its soft curve. Spock inhales sharply at that, and it's enough to render Jim unable to control himself any longer.

He can't bear it any more, needs to feel his skin against Spock's _right now_ , tear away all that's still standing between them and what's happening here. He pulls off his shirt in a rush, so impatiently, then his trousers, everything. Spock watches with some curiosity, his gaze wandering over Jim's naked form, lingering on his erection for just a second too long. Their eyes meet, and the Vulcan inclines his head, apparently deeming recent developments acceptable before stripping as well, albeit far more gracefully and efficiently. The moment he's done Jim pulls Spock close again, barely noticing that the other's not yet hard before he loses all coherent thought in the ecstasy caused by his own cock pressing against him. Heat shooting through him, and even Spock is panting now, ever so slightly, but it's the sexiest thing, and then – fuck – then Spock experimentally, carefully wraps his hand around Jim's shaft, and that one moment, that one touch is enough to drive him over the edge.  
The orgasm is feverishly intense, something that sounds like "OhgodSpock…" escapes his lips as he comes violently, his hips rocking against the other, his legs giving way, but Spock has got him, holds on tight.

  
* * *

_Twenty-nine seconds later._

"Given your current physical weakness, I suggest we relocate to the bed."

Jim knows Spock would vehemently deny this, but Jesus Christ, that's definitely a bedroom voice. And it does things to him his brain can't even process.

"Yeah, that sounds…" Jim struggles to scrape up some dignity and stand up straight as he clears his throat, "…that sounds like a plan."

He wants to add something witty and clever, but he's instantly distracted by Spock taking his hand and manoeuvring him to his bunk, like he's the one in control here. Only that he _is_ , Jim realizes a little late, dumbfounded. Wait - this is not the way things were supposed to go down. After all, this whole seduction thing was originally his cunning plan. And if Spock were anyone else, he would not be allowed to take the lead - Jim would see to that. But he doesn't, doesn't even want to, to his own confusion. Because this is sexy, Spock guiding him down on the mattress with strong, yet gentle hands. With that quiet intensity that is all focused on Jim, and Jim alone. And even though he's pictured this moment countless times, and it never played out this way, it's perfect. It's better than perfect. It's perfect in a way that borders on meant-to-be, and what the fuck is up with that? He's in way too deep, and he knows it, and the best thing about it is – he doesn't care. Because he wants this, wants to be with Spock, in this way and in any other way imaginable. More than anything. Ever.

"Will you be physically able to…?" Spock starts to say as he positions himself on top of Jim, just barely glancing towards his groin.

"You bet. Just give me a minute", he cuts him off with a broad grin, and Spock is quite obviously pleased to hear it.

This time it's him who initiates the kiss, and Jim's breath hitches just a tiny little bit. He's almost a little proud of himself, until the sound that escapes his lips as Spock's hot tongue licks along the curve of his neck up to his ear is undeniably a whimper. _Oh god_ , he thinks, his fingers digging into the other's back as the kiss continues and speeds up, gaining intensity. And it certainly feels like less than a minute before he's hard again, and hot all over, and panting, and completely wrapped up in the feel, the taste of Spock, in the warm brown eyes now revealing clear, deep _lust_. It pushes all of Jim's buttons at once.

But Jim Kirk will never go down without a fight, and he needs to make a point and not be _complete_ putty in the Vulcan's fiery hands. Somehow he musters up his strength, and takes Spock completely by surprise when he gives him a good, well-placed shove and rolls them over, ending up on top.

"Gotcha."

"It would appear so", Spock replies dryly, suddenly finding himself being held down by his shoulders, Jim's laugh ghosting over his neck.

"I think it's time we tested how excitable the _Vulcan_ male is", Jim grins, and moves to place a trail of kisses along Spock's neck, enjoying the feel of muscles tightening underneath his touch.

"You will indubitably find out." Jim could swear there is an inward laugh hiding behind Spock's even voice. At least guessing by the look in his eyes, because there's a change in them, something new, something completely at ease and carefree, if only momentarily. He's so fascinated, _smitten_ by it, that Spock effortlessly manages to free himself from his grip, pulling him close for a kiss that leaves them both more than a little breathless.

Jim looks into his eyes fondly for a long moment. _To hell with cunning plans_ , he muses, his fingers playing with the other's deliciously soft, dark chest hair. Because this is about Spock and him, about who they are when they are together. He's too aroused to continue this train of thought, but he stores it at the back of his mind as something important to ponder some other time. Feeling strangely elated, he smiles brightly, bends down and goes to work, slowly, teasingly kissing, biting, licking his way towards Spock's crotch.

"I'm gonna make you come", he declares sweetly with a grin, looking up momentarily.

A smile tugs at one corner of Spock's lips. He ever so slightly arches up when Jim hungrily licks the wet tip of his finally erect, greenish cock.

"I would say", Spock breathes, reaching down, burying his hand in Jim's hair, still reluctant to let go even now, but definitely getting there, "chances of you succeeding are climbing towards 89.5 percent."

"Make that 100", Jim chuckles, takes him fully into his mouth, and Spock lets out a gasp that Jim hopes to remember, always.

\- FIN -

-> [Read the sequel "I'll Meet You There"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/115247)


End file.
